Death of a Hero
by Fanatical-Chick
Summary: Spider-man finds that his PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Ok, here's the low-down on this one, guys. heh. This story is NOWHERE near finished. It's barely even in a recognizable format! Hell, only one of the parts of it is finished! lol. If you don't wanna be confused by this early version, try back later, and I might have a better version up of it. I originally put this up so that my friend Red could read what I'd written on it. The copy I'd sent her of it wouldn't work, so I did this as a last resort. I was gonna take it down, but since people want me to go into it and explain it, I decided to leave it up and maybe just fix it as I went. Sorry for the confusion. Catch you laters! Love ya! heh. lol. Talk to you in a while, Red! :D


	2. The real first chapter...I hope...o.O

Wooooh...long hours at the computer without sleep and a really angst-y story idea can combine to make really weird bedfellows...heh...and add pictures of Tobey McGuire-Spiderman on top of that and hooo boy, talk about weirdness! Bwahaha! *coughs. * Anyway. Let's get on with this.

Reappearance

Jameson growled as he trudged through the wet grass of the Cemetery. He hated places like these. They were filled with old news. But something about the cryptic letter he'd received had piqued his interest and so he found himself where he was now. Maybe it had been the locale he'd been told to go to Peter Parker's, Spider-man's, gravesite. It was worth a look anyway.

As he neared the dark gray marble tombstone, he saw a dark, tall figure perched atop it, sitting down as if he had no respect for the person who lay in the ground beneath the marble slab. He seemed to be digging something out from underneath one of his fingernails and his legs were crossed absently as he waited for something. There was something strangely familiar about the man, but Jonah found himself at a loss as to why.

"You the one who asked for me to come?" He asked, not bothering with politeness. He wanted to get right down to business. The young man though didn't seem to be in any hurry. He simply kept scratching away at his nail, his long wavy hair shrouding his face.

"Hey, kid, I'm taking to you!" The young man stopped what he was doing but didn't say anything for quite some time. Finally, a vaguely familiar voice spoke out from beneath the hair. 

"Do you recall a woman by the name of Mary Jane Watson-Parker? You did a few articles with her in them a while back, after her husband was killed." Jonah could only laugh. Who couldn't remember her? That was Spider-man's widow! He'd made a million off of that woman!

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do! She was married to Peter Parker! You're sitting on his grave right now!" He gestured to the tombstone the man was seated on so carelessly. Beside the life-dates of Peter Parker was Mary Jane's name, waiting for the day when she would join her husband in the grave.

"Then do you remember how she begged you to leave her alone after her husband died?" Jonah smirked, snorting in laughter.

"The public has a right to know about things like who Peter Parker really was. She had no right to hide the truth from the public." The lone figure stood now, and when he raised his eyes to look at Jameson, Jonah gasped, stepping back. The deep hazel eyes of a dead man stared back at him accusingly. The young man had let his hair grow out and had grown a bit of a beard, but there was no mistaking Peter Parker for anyone else.

"You have no idea how much pain you caused her, do you? You couldn't even leave the woman to grieve in peace." There was such a fury and pain in those eyes that Jameson had to look away. His mind raced to explain what was going on, who he was really seeing here.

"Pe-...Spider-man! Please! I...I didn't meant anything by it! Please!" He tried to appeal to the super-hero that Peter Parker had once been, hoping that he would show mercy, afraid that he had come back to kill Jonah.

"Spider-man's DEAD! There's just me now, Jameson! It's the way it always should have been! No super-hero, just me, Peter Parker! But you've made one big mistake, Jameson...you underestimated how protective I am over my family! No more! You stop this, NOW, Jameson! You leave her alone from now on! Call off your lawyers! You're not going to cheat her out of the money I earned to help her live a normal life! You knew we didn't have any money, yet you STILL want to take what she's got left! I won't allow it!" Jameson heard Peter's voice crack and he looked up to see the man sobbing even as he vented his rage out on the old newspaper editor. Parker was such a mix of emotions that Jonah wasn't sure what he would do next.

"All right, All right!!! I'll cancel the lawsuit! Just...don't hurt me...Please!!!"

"You're not worth my time...but you watch yourself! I won't be so kind next time!" With that, Peter Parker turned, walking away and disappearing behind a tree.

Jonah spun, fleeing back to his car. He sped away so fast he didn't have time to hear the chocked sobs that seemed to emanate from the entire Cemetery.

Reunion.

It was cold. That was what went through Mary Jane's mind as she sat on the park bench. Why on Earth the cryptic letter she'd received said to meet during the night was beyond her. ho ever wrote it must have been really stupid.

And very unpunctual. They were late and it was beginning to annoy her. She was going to get up and leave, say that it wasn't worth her time. She nodded. Yes, that was what she would do. It had all probably been set up as a joke to play off of her losses anyway.

As she stood, though, a sound came behind her. She turned even as a pained voice called out for her to wait. She gasped when her eyes fell on a lone figure, leaning against a lamp-post and looking as though he were in deep pain. She saw the glittering of tear filled eyes under the mess of long brown hair, but the rest of the face was unintelligable.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" She approached the hunching, weakened figure, wanting to help, but was slightly shocked when the man turned away, as if to hide his face.

"Y-...you actually came. I was afraid you wouldn't come...Thank you." She seemed taken aback bat the words for a moment before realizing what he meant. There was a weight to the voice, almost like a deep sadness, but also a strange relief as well.

"So, you're the one who sent me the letter...I was beginning to wonder if perhaps it had been a sick joke." He shook his head as if she were absurd to think that, but the movement seemed to hurt and he groaned, falling to his knees. She gasped, kneeling down next to him as if to steady him, but he spoke as if nothing had happened, holding a hand up to stop her even as he turned his face towards the shadows.

"I could never do that to you...not about this...Please, you can't...I can't let you see who I am." The voice was so familiar that she paused, confused, and tried to remember just where she'd heard it from.

"Why not? Who are you?" He shook his head and she could have sworn to hearing a chocked sob.

"I can't tell you. It would only cause you more pain. I'm sorry, Mary Jane." She started at that, tilting her head to the side, a bit suspicious.

"You...alright then...what do you want with me? You said in your letter...you had a message from Peter, for me...? How is that possible?" He sighed at her accusing tone and she knew she got her point across. As the seconds ticked by she grew to distrust this man more and more.

"It was something he'd...wanted to tell you for a long time...but he never got the chance to say it. He...when he was killed, he told me to tell you for him..." She narrowed her eyes at him, an accusing expression on her face.

"Why didn't you give me the message before now? Or just write it in the letter? How do you know Peter?" He shook his head, as if saddened, a sigh emanating from him.

"I...I couldn't get a hold of you until now...until today...and it wouldn't be right to simply put it in a letter. Me and Pete...I was really close to Spider-man...knew him his whole life..." She stood up at that, angered. More talk of "Spider-man." It was as if no one knew he had a real name anymore! She'd had enough.

"Alright, enough of these games! Who are you??? Tell me now or I'm leaving! I don't have time for this!" He seemed to flinch at her yelling tone and seemed to want to look up at her but it was as if he couldn't. He kept his head down, just out of sight for her, and she kicked his leg in anger, trying to get him to look up at her so that she could see just who he was. He jumped and gave a small yelp, rubbing at the leg before letting out a sobbing cry.

"Mary Jane! Don't make this any harder on me than it already is! Please! If I could make everything that had happened since the Goblin got a hold of me go away I would, but I can't, and I'm sorry! I-...I..."he trailed off and sighed, mumbling and explative as she blinked, cocking her head to the side, as if she hadn't heard right.

"Excuse me??? Just what is that supposed to mean? Who in the Hell do you think you are??? Now you're trying to make me believe that...you're...Peter...?" Her angered expression faded into one of shock as she remembered where she'd heard his voice and she felt herself drop to her knees shakily, trying to look at his face. It couldn't be, and she knew it, but something inside her told her this really was Peter Parker. He didn't move to hide from her as quickly as he had before, and it was more a reluctant move, as if he didn't think hiding from her would help anymore. She heard herself whispering her husband's name as if she couldn't believe what she was thinking. She reached out a hand to his face, wanting to see him, to tell herself that it was true, but he was turning to look at her even before she moved. She gasped, letting out a small cry of shock as he hand flew back to cover her mouth. The pained expression on his face as he shook his head at her only made her heart clench even harder inside her chest.

"I'm sorry, MJ...I never wanted you to know...you weren't supposed to find out...I'm sorry..." 


End file.
